Can you make a Mockery out of a Cloud
by Chuck mcboundarybreaker
Summary: OC story and its based on the fanfic bein' green if you have not read that read it because its really good and im not good at summarys so SEE YA please review


**Hi everybody I just read an awesome fanfic called Bein' green and the writer said that if anyone wanted to use the bad guy they can but just PM him because he wants to read it. so I said SWEET DEAL and this is a story that shows my OC/Fanchar (idk what you call it) and his run in with Mockery and I don't own TEEN TITAN but I do have a ham sandwich munch munch munch never mind**

**Clouds POV**

I was in the TV room with Cy playing one of my favorite Video Games WWE12. What better way can you spend your day back from Gotham City. "how was your time in Gotham?" my big half robot friend asked me, well lets see I Chased down a crazy clown with a POed Batman and almost died "Fun" I said sarcastically. Cy jumps out of his seat "OH BIG ZEKE ABOUT TO PUT HIM IN THE TORTURE RACK" then I jumped out of my seat "OH BUT CM PUNK REVERSES IT AND OH MY GOD THE GTS GO TO SLEEP 1 2 3" I put my hands together and ley my head on them running around the couch singing "_look in my eyes what do you see, cult of personality" _Cyborg just sat back down looking mad "I want a rematch"

But that's when the evil red lights started to flash and Robin right on cue "Titans trouble" and we all rushed out the door

**At the place**

When we got there we saw these big tentacle robots there was about 30 or so of them. Robin pulled out his power poll "well lets get to work TITAN GO!" and everybody started to fight. I dodged rolled out of the way of an attack "come on metal heads you're going to have to try harder than that" that when made guns out of my hands (**you know like** **yu yu hakusho but I don't know what to call them "finger guns") **and started shooting lightening bullets at them "BULLET STORM!". We destroyed about 23 of them when one shot out a flash bang blinding all of us and in the confusion something knocked me out

**ROBIN POV**

When I regained my site I looked around. All the robots where gone. I looked around again, beast boy was here and so where Starfire , Raven and Cyborg but "wheres Cloud"

**Clouds POV **

when I came to I was latched to the wall by my wrist and ankles then a man in a hood came out of the shadows "well well I don't believe we met I am Mockery " he said "as in my robots made a Mockery out of you" wow that was bad really bad

"ha ha ha you know you and should go on tour you'll be a riot" I said using the best of my sarcastic ability's

But Mockery was not laughing "funny… let me ask you something" he started " If you look at the numbers on my face, you won't find thirteen any place. What am I?" I answer quickly "a clock"

He smiled "just what id expected from the son of the riddler, ay Steven Nigma" I got really serious "how do you know that?, how do you know my name? and who the hell are you" I asked, he just laughed and moved towards me "oh but that's not all the only thing I know. I know that your mother, Zell Huff is a drug addict that would beat you and that your grandfather, Bark Huff aka the lightening Huff has the same powers as you and used said powers to kill your foster parents and attacked many people, tell me what would your friends think about you after they find out about your family tree"

"I'm not like them, I'm not a criminal"

"Sure maybe you know that but what happens when the overdrive happens around your friend"

I go wide eyed at that the only people that know about that is John (green lantern), superman and Bruce(batman)

He continued "overdrive, let see how does it work again oh yes every time you use your powers a little bit of lightening stores up in your system until one day it just releases turning you in to a primal killing machine not knowing what you're doing or who you're fighting then once it's all out of your system you pass out and when you wake up you don't remember what happen" moved forward and got in my face "know tell me what would your friend think of you if they found out about that. they probably would cast you out and maybe even hunt you down"

That's when I remembered something when I remembered something .I smirked as I said "Mockery now I remember. Robin told me all about you and how you get inside peoples head and make them fear never being accepted but for got one thing" he backed away in with scared look on his face "IM NOT DRIVEN BY FEAR IM DRIVEN BY ANGER" I breaker free and attack him

**ROBIN POV**

"ok the GPS on my arm says that clouds in that building there" cy says as we race to the building but before we get there the door opens . we stop and get ready to fight but instead of an enemy we see are friend Cloud come out with carrying Mockery, oh no does that mean I'm going to have to do damage control with Steve now

But to my surprise Cloud throws the villain on the ground smiles and says in a sing song voice "I found the scum bag"

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**And this won't be last OC story**


End file.
